The purpose of this study is to determine whether treatment with oral type II collagen treatment produces significant improvement in the manifestations of rheumatoid arthritis. The study is a phase II/III double-blind, placebo-controlled trial using four different doses of oral type II collagen which will be administered daily for six months. These studies may provide new insights into the possible role of oral tolerance in the treatment of autoimmune disease.